Something Blue
by xRabbitx
Summary: Hungry/ Prussia, human names used. Hungry is in love with Prussia but is being forced to marry Austria. Hope there's enough drama for you guys. Reason for rating.


Hungry/ Prussia, human names used. Hungry is in love with Prussia but is being forced to marry Austria. Hope there's enough drama for you guys. Reason for rating.

* * *

He loved the way she looked after just getting out of the shower. He loved the way water would drip from her chin to her chest and over the creamy skin of her breasts. The white towel was wrapped tightly around her curvy figure, showing off her long, smooth legs. She ran her brush through her long brown hair. The simple repetitive motions making him pine for her. Her eyes met his in the mirror and she smiled a slow sexy smile. His breath caught in his throat as she turned to him and slid onto the bed. He lay flat on his back as she crawled over him her cold wet hair tickling his bare chest. Slowly she leaned down and kissed him, slow and sexy. He could taste the minty toothpaste she had been using just minutes ago. His hands rested on her hips as she pressed herself into him. They both smiled into the kiss. He broke it suddenly and looked over at the door. She went to re-establish the kiss but he sat up, pushing her off. She was about to complain when he told her, "I heard something." She froze and they both listened hard. After a while she heard it too, footsteps, coming towards her room. "Shit!" she whispered climbing off the bed. The footsteps stopped just outside her door and whoever it was knocked loudly. "Elizaveta, are you almost ready yet?" Roderich called through the door. "I'll meet you down there." She called back, throwing Gilbert the rest of his cloths while he hurriedly got dressed. "Fine dear just don't take too long, your mother will be joining us this morning for breakfast." Elizaveta shuttered, she hated having to spend time with her mother. Roderich walked away from her door and Gilbert could now sneak out. Before he went, she gave him another deep kiss, wishing it was him and not Roderich she was going to marry in the following week.

oOoOoOo

Elizaveta's mother was not a kind woman. It was because of her that Elizaveta was in this mess to begin with. It was only because of her that she had agreed to marry a man she didn't love. If it had been up to Elizaveta she would be marrying Gilbert instead. But I wasn't and now she was sitting in the garden with her mother and Roderich discussing the details for the reception. "Elizaveta dear what colour do you want for the napkins, white or ivory?" Her mother asked.

"Red." She answered staring off into the roses and thinking of Gilbert.

"Red?" Her mother asked. "Don't be silly dear." And just like that her mother cut her out of the conversation. She could hardly believe there was only a week left before she was forced to promise the rest of her life to Roderich. She thought back to Gilbert again, the way he always kissed her so passionately, Roderich had never kissed her like that. If only she had met Gilbert first. But that made her smile, her mother would never think him good enough for her darling daughter. Sure his family had money but he was not what Lady Hedervary would call 'husband material'.

oOoOoOo

Feliciano turned around in her dress in front of the mirror, trying to see every inch of the thing. "So why can't I wear blue again?" She asked frowning at the pastel pink dress complete with unattractive ruffles. "Because my mother said it has to be pink." Elizaveta said coming out of the dressing room. Feli gasped at the sight of the dress. It was tight around her top, making her breasts stand out against the curve of her small waist. The skirt puffed out in a mess of fabric and glitter. "You look like some kind of fairy princess." Feli laughed.

"Shut up." Elizaveta grunted making her way to the mirror. She moaned. "Just look at all this glitter. What on earth was that woman thinking? It makes me want to… to…" She started breathing heavily as she tried the stop the bile rising in her throat. "Liz?" Feli rushed to her friend's side. Elizaveta couldn't hold it down and she made a dash for the small waste paper bin near the water cooler. Her stomach heaved and her throat burned as she threw up in the tiny bin. Feli knelt down beside her and rubbed her back, handing her a tissue to wipe her mouth with. "Thanks." Elizaveta said straitening up. "Are you okay?" Feli asked her friend.

"Fine just stressed I guess?" They stood up and a shop employee took care of the bin. "I didn't get any on the dress did I?"

"No you're clean. But Liz?" Elizaveta looked at her friends worried expression. "Are you sure it's just stress?" She was a bit confused by that.

"Of cause, what else could it be?" She asked. Feli wringed her hands together and looked her in the eye. "Are you sure you're not… Pregnant?" Elizaveta was actually taken aback by that.

"That's imposable." She said, believing every bit of it. "Roderich and I are waiting until we're married and even if we weren't, I'm on the pill anyway."

"Why would you be on the pill if you're not having sex?" Feli asked trying the jewellery with the dress. She didn't know about Gilbert and Elizaveta didn't want her to. "Well it takes a few weeks for it to start working and I don't know if I'm ready for kids just yet." Elizaveta said.

"You know, Ludwig and I are trying for a child." Elizaveta almost choked on her water.

"Since when?" She was shocked, her best friend hadn't told her this. But then again they weren't as close as the use to be. "We've only been trying for a couple of days. I meant to tell you, but with the wedding and all." She gestured to the dress she was wearing.

"Oh, that's okay. I've been really busy with it too." She was changing out of the glitter dress when she asked, "When did you know you wanted to spend the rest of your life with Ludwig?"

"I don't know." Feli said from the dressing room beside her. "I guess it was when he first kissed me. He just made me feel so happy and good about myself. He still makes me feel that way even now, after all these years." Elizaveta could hear the smile in her friend's voice. It was the same smile she got when Gilbert held her. Gilbert always made her feel like that, but Roderich never had. She sighed. Things would be so much better if she was with Gilbert.

oOoOoOo

It was late but she was still up. Elizaveta was sitting in a chair reading a magazine and running her tongue over her freshly brushed teeth, tasting the mint of her tooth paste as she waited. Gilbert knocked on her door and she let him in quickly. The last thing she needed was for someone to see them and report back to her mother. Once he was inside, Gilbert took hold of her waist and kissed her. He pulled her close to him as she ran her fingers through his messy white hair. He tugged on the tie that held her dressing gown shut and slipped it off her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground in a heap and revealing her soft naked body underneath. She pulled at his shirt and belt, trying to reach the body beyond them. He lifted his shirt over his head while she undid the front of his pants. She pushed them down and he kicked his feet out of them. They pressed their naked bodies together as he guided her towards the bed. Gilbert pushed her down and stood over her. Her smooth pale skin glowed in the moonlight and he took every inch if it into his gaze. She watched him too, his strong body standing over her, craving his touch. Gilbert leaned over her and kissed her collar bone. Elizaveta could feel pleasure swirling inside of her. She was eager to feel him inside of her again. He kissed his way between her breasts and down her smooth body. She ran her fingers through his hair as he got lower and lower. When his tongue reached out and licked her, a shudder of pure pleasure ran through her and she moaned in pleasure. Gilbert smiled as he listened to the sounds she made as her kissed and licked her. Her toes curled and she started trembling, she was close. He stopped and pulled his tongue out of her entrance. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily as he lay on top of her. He kissed her passionately as he massaged her right breast. She responded, hungrily pressing herself up against him. She was getting impatient, she needed him inside of her and he knew it. He grinned wickedly at her, tracing her check with his thumb. He loved all the pretty colours she turned when they were together. A year of this and she still blushed every time they pressed together like this. He kissed her gently and entered. She let out the cutest little squeak of approval he had ever heard. He started to rock and she was enjoying every moment of it. She laced her fingers through his hair and wrapped her long legs around him. He started trailing kisses along her neck to the rhythm of their movements. Their bodies moulded to each other, fitting together perfectly like they always had. Her moans of pleasure gave him a goal. All he wanted was to make her feel pleasure the way only he could. As he moved deeper and harder into her, she could feel the warm pool of ecstasy building inside her, just waiting to explode. She came screaming his name and as she tightened around him so did he. He pulled out of her and collapsed down beside her shaking the bed. Elizaveta cuddled up to her lover's side and they just lay there together, lightheaded and breathing heavily. "I love you." She whispered. Gilbert smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too." He whispered into her hair.

"I don't want to marry him." She said pressing herself closer to Gilbert.

"I don't want you to marry him either."

"If only we could stay like this forever." A tiny tear developed in the corner of her eye. She wished it was like that, just the two of them like this forever. But they both knew it could never happen. Gilbert wished she wouldn't say things like that. He loved her but he knew what that woman was like. If Elizaveta married him instead she would surely start up a fuss. Lady Hedervary was not a kind woman and ever since she was a little girl there was nothing Elizaveta feared more than her own mother. Gilbert didn't want Liz to have to deal with that and so even though the situation was killing him, he couldn't do anything about it.

oOoOoOo

When she woke up, he was gone. She rolled over and placed her head on his pillow. It was cold. He had probably left before dawn. She breathed in deep, it still smelled like him. She slowly drifted into a sweet daydream about her red eyed lover. There was a knock on the door and the soft voice of a house maid brought her back to reality. "Miss Hedervary, breakfast will be served down stairs in twenty minutes." Elizaveta called her thanks to the maid and slipped out of bed. She climbed into the shower and let the warm water flow over her as she washed her hair. It was a humid day so no matter which way she brushed it her hair just would not behave. She gave up with a sigh and went digging for a hair tie instead. She moved over another bottle of shampoo and knocked over a box of tampons. She looked at it, confused. She tried counting backwards, she could swear she was due an exact week before the wedding. But that was three days ago. Frowning she forgot about the hair tie and made her way to her diary that was sitting on her desk. She opened it up to the calendar and found last month's little red dot. She counted three times but each one landed her three days ago. "It's no big deal." She told herself. "So what if I'm a couple of days late, that happens sometimes." But then she hadn't been late even once in the past three years. "Stress," she told herself, "it must be stress. But even so." She resumed her hunt and tied back her hair into a plain pony tail. Grabbing her bag she rushed out of her room and through the large house, completely ignoring the food being served in the dining room as she pasted. She barely even registered someone calling her name.

oOoOoOo

Feliciano got a call two hours later. It was Elizaveta and she was clearly freaking out. "I can't do it."

She said into the phone. "What, marry Roderich?" Feli asked into the phone.

"What, no this has nothing to do with him. Can you please just come over?" Feliciano was totally confused but agreed anyway.

As soon as she got there she was rushed up stairs by Elizaveta. She didn't even have time to say hello to anyone they passed. Finally they reached the room and Liz locked the door behind them. "In there." She said pointing to the bathroom door. "I can't bring myself to look." Feli was almost frightened to open the door. She played out heaps of horrible things in her mind like snakes or dead things. But instead when she opened the door slowly with her foot she saw three white sticks sitting in a neat row on the bench. She looked back at Liz's worried face. She was pacing and ringing her hands, glancing nervously at her friend. "Oh Liz." Feli said picking up the home pregnancy tests from the sink. She looked back at her friend. "I'm so sorry." She held them up to her and Elizaveta caught sight of those three sets of double lines. She collapsed on the ground and started crying. Feli tossed the tests into the sink where they clattered loudly and rushed forward to hug her best friend. "Liz, who's the father?" Elizaveta hick-upped before answering.

"It's Gilbert's." She admitted.

"Gilbert?" Feli was completely shocked. Liz nodded.

"What am I going to do? This whole thing is already killing him. I can't tell him about the baby without hurting him even more."

"It's okay." She said reassuringly.

"How?" Liz sobbed. "I couldn't have fucked up any worse than this!" She yelled then added more quietly, "Mum's going to kill me."

"No." Feliciano said. "She's not. But you have to stand up to her." Liz shook her head.

"I…I can't."

"Liz if you don't then you'll never get out of this hole you're in. Tell me do you honestly want to marry Roderich? Or do you love Gilbert?"

"Of cause I love Gilbert." Elizaveta said. "But I just can't do it." Feliciano sighed heavily. Her friend was an idiot, but she still loved her.

"Fine. Here's what we're going to do. We're not going to tell Gilbert or your mother or anyone else about the baby, okay." Elizaveta looked up at her friend with her big green tear filled eyes. "In less than a week you and Roderich will be married. Then in a month's time tell everyone that the baby was conceived after the wedding. It will still break Gilbert's heart. But not as much as it would if he knew the baby was his." They both felt horrible about it but Lady Hedervary was someone Elizaveta could never disobey.

oOoOoOo

Over the next few days she avoided Gilbert like the plague. She would lie in bed and ignore him when he knocked. She let the phone just ring whenever his name flashed up on the screen. She would duck into empty rooms or behind things whenever she saw him and eventually he just stopped trying to reach her. Elizaveta was kept awake every night by the guilt she was feeling and the wave of sadness that overcame her whenever she was reminded of him. The night before the wedding Elizaveta curled up, wrapping her arms around her stomach like she was trying to hug the baby inside of her. To her it was the last piece of Gilbert she had left, the only proof she had ever loved him and soon she would have to call it Roderich's child. The very thought of it made her feel sick.

The morning of the wedding. Liz stood in front of the full length mirror staring at the long white glittery dress that may as well have been a prison uniform. She sighed and placed her hand over her stomach. "Are you ready little one?" She quietly asked her developing baby.

"Did you say something dear?" Lady Hedervary asked her daughter from the chair beside the window. She was sipping tea and watching the staff set up the chairs.

"Nothing mother. Just some nerves." Her mother gave her a dis-encouraging look then stood abruptly. "Fools." She announced. "They're placing everything wrong." Without a second look at Elizaveta, she left the room to yell at the poor members of staff in the garden. Once she had gone Feli slipped into the room. She ran up to her best friend and wrapped her arms around her. "Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry." She said fighting back the tears, they both were. "At least you look beautiful, fairy dress aside."

"At least there's that." Elizaveta agreed. "What more could a girl ask for on the worst day of her life?" Feli hugged her tight.

oOoOoOo

Gilbert ordered himself another drink. If he was going to be forced to watch the love of his life marry a total douche-bag, he didn't want to remember any of it. "How much have you had?" His brother Ludwig asked dis-approvingly eyeing the glass as it travelled up to Gilbert's lips. "Not enough." The Prussian replied emptying the contents in to his mouth. "Does this have anything to do with that mysterious girl you have been seeing?" Ludwig asked. Gilbert ordered another drink and downed that too. "Is she here?" He guessed.

"Yep." Gilbert replied bitterly. "And it's not like I can just avoid her either."

"Oh brother, women are a heart ache."

"You got Feli didn't you?"

"Not at first." Ludwig picked up his own beer and moved into the crowd, leaving his brooding brother to himself.

oOoOoOo

It was almost time for Elizaveta to walk down the aisle of doom. She was such a wreck that she had thrown up more than once and even hyperventilated for a while. Feli was worried that her friend was going to collapse. But Lady Hedervary wouldn't have any nonsense and lectured her daughter into a presentable state. At least she had refused the glasses of wine the other bridesmaids had offered her.

Liz had completely composed herself by the time she stepped out into the bright sunlight. The music played and she was walked down the long aisle to where Roderich was waiting. She faked a smile that very few could see through and stood beside him before the celebrate. The celebrate began the traditional lines that would bind her to the man beside her. When he asked if anyone objected she secretly wished Gilbert would stand up. There was a long suspenseful silence which no one broke. It almost broke her heart when her drunken lover remained silent. She was fighting back tears as Roderich said his vows. "I do." He said clearly and calmly. Then it was her turn. Elizaveta opened her mouth to commit herself to the man beside her, but nothing came out. She couldn't do it. She looked over the crowd for Gilbert just as he was about to disappear into the dining tent she yelled; "I'm pregnant." The crowd gasped. Gilbert froze in his tracks but didn't turn around.

"But dear we haven't…" Roderich was trying to be discrete but she wasn't going to play it his way.

"I never said it was yours." She told him loud enough for everyone to hear. That's when Gilbert turned around. She kicked off her shoes, lifted her dress and ran back down the aisle to the guy with the wide red eyes. When she reached him Elizaveta kissed Gilbert in front of everyone including her mother. Lady Hedervary was furious. "Elizaveta Hedervary. What on earth have you done?" She demanded angrily.

"Oh fuck you." Liz said, not caring one bit who she was talking to. Feliciano cheered and clapped as everyone watched on gobsmacked as Gilbert kissed Elizaveta again. "I love you." she whispered.

"Never leave me again." He whispered back basking in the glow of the best day of his life.

* * *

Rawr. So that's it. I finally finished it. I've been working on this one for a while now. It started off as just a random little segment I wrote, just a few lines really then BAM, story line. I went with more romantic than sexy, but there were a few juicy bits for you. Let me know what you think, I really want to know, honest.


End file.
